World collision
by Cloudy23691
Summary: Cloud somehow manages to land in Spira. How? He doesn't have a clue and when he meets three women, he gets pulled into an adventure of love, hate and sadness. Cloud x Yuna pairing. Before the events of ff AC and takes place in ff x-2 universe.
1. Chapter 1

World collision

Cloud x Yuna

--

Hey there guys! This is my first story on Fanfiction. net but i hope you like it. I know the Pairing is a bit unusual but meh...i think the two of them would make a cute couple! I also have a favor to ask of you. With this story i try to write better English ( i always suck at it in class-tests) So if you tell me the mistakes i make, it would help me a lot! Thank you! Enough talking, here is the story!

Oh, yes! I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Characters because they belong to Square Enix. ( Damn it!)

--

Proloq

In the distance drops of water were falling to the ground. The drobs disturbing the calmness of the lake, they were falling in. Small riffles were built each time they crashed the surface, melting into he water. One became whole again, mixing into something entirely eternal. But what would happen if someone interfered with this process? Nobody knows. And nobody tried it before. But imagine somone would stop the process of the eternal repeating of life and death. Catching the drops before they could mix into the calmness. It would become lifless. Without soul it woul lie there withering and screaming in pain, that nobody would ever hear. It happened before. One drop was catched and tossed into another lake of life. What happened? Let me tell you a story you never heard before. The mixing of two worlds.

--

That was rather short, i know. Please tell me how you like this story so far!

Thank you! XD


	2. Where are you?

**Chapter 1**

**Where are you?**

--

In the landscape of Midgar, motor sounds were heard. The loud noise rolling like a wave over mountains, lakes and the dusty streets.The motorbike itself was black and slender but strong at the same time. The figure sitting on it was also clad in black. Black baggy pants which sat loose on slender hips. Black heavy boots which were settled on the gaspedal. A black sleeveless sweater clinging just perfectly to the torso. A black shoulder armor was settled on the left shoulder, a silver wolf hovering in the middle of it. Down the armor a single black sleeve flew rythmically with the wind. The hands were clad in black leather gloves. Suddenly the rinnging of a phone was heard. A head snapped to the right, short blond spiky hair flew gentle to the side with this rush action. The person fumbled with a pocket and eventually took out a phone. Eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses checked the callers ID before the person answered the call itself.

"Hello?", the biker answered with a low but gentle voice.

"Cloud? I didn't expected you to answer. Where are you?", asked a feminine voice.

The man now known as Cloud sighed quiet before he stopped his bike Fenrir on the right side of the street.

"I'm busy right now. What is it Tifa?"

"I was worried about you, i called you the whole month but you didn't answer and all you have to say to me now is that you are busy??", Tifa screamed on the other line.

Cloud paused before he answered :"I'm sorry. I...i wanted to be alone for some time."

A sigh was heard from Tifa

"I understand but when will you come back?"

"I don't know."

" Okay. Anyways i have a message for you. Theres a package to be delivered to some old house. Will you do it?"

"hn."

"I take that as a yes. Cloud, be careful okay?", Tifa said before she hung up.

"Of course." , Cloud mumbled before he clapped his phone closed to put it again in his pocket. Eventually he started his bike again to drive to his new destination.

--

tbc I hope this is better than the first try. Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. The old Mansion

Hey Guys! Sorry you didn't hear anything from me this long. The Reason? Well i was 2 weeks in Italy, so i didn't had the opportunity to write more of this. I tried to make this chapter longer and i hope i suceeded! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 2**

**The old Mansion**

--

After a long and tiring drive to catch the important package, Cloud drove all the way down to the old 'cursed' Mansion everyone heard of. Man should wonder why he should bring a package to a Mansion nobody has lived in, in like 100 years but Cloud didn't care. Why should he? It was not that he would believe something like: "There could be ghosts in there, Cloud! Watch your step or they will chop your head off and eat it for dinner! Ew! Oh my god or even worse they will steal your Materia! But wait Cloud i lend you my Materia, didn't i? That means they will steal my Materia then? Cloud i dare you, if you come back without my Materia...I'LL GO NINJA ON YOUR CUTE BLACK CLAD ASS!"

That's what Yuffie had said on his Mailbox. He hadn't answered the call of course. Tifa was one thing, she was his childhood friend, but Yuffie on a Thursday morning was too much for his tolerance to accept. She was a nice girl, he liked her, but sometimes she got all hyper and wouldn't stop talking. And that was going on his nerves. Apparently she heard the Mansion thing from Tifa or she wouldn't have called. Well that was just his luck.

He clapped the phone shut, the second time this Morning, after hearing Yuffies chatting on his Mailbox and put it back to where it belonged. After driving through the lone landscape a little while longer the old Mansion came into view. It was really a Mansion from an old horror movie. It stood on a lone hill surrounded by old gnarled black trees. The ground on which it stood was covered with fine red sand, who was scattered in dust clouds all over the area from time to time, when the wind blew. The house itself was almost breaking, the walls were struggling to hold the weight that was forced on them. The window frames were partly rotten and the roof was naked because of the lack of plates which were either blown off or lay broken on the sandy ground. Cloud parked under one of the trees, took first tsurugi and sheated it in his back harem, until he grabbed the package and made his way to the mansion.

His Heavy battle boots were whirling dust off the ground with each step he took and his wolf earring chinked musically to the movement. As he reached his destination, he hesitated. Looking at the building again he eventually shook his head with a small sigh, befor he stepped to the door. On the door was a big knocker in form of a lion head. His teeth were sparkling dangerously and it seemed they were shining almost lightly from within. Cloud took the ring that was hanging loosly from the lions mouth and knocked. Once. Twice. As he waited he drew small circles in the dust with his boot.

Several minutes later the door was pushed open by an unseen force and Cloud looked cautious inside. All he saw was darkness and the dusty ground that lead inside. He took a step forward and pushed the door gently a little bit more open. Not wanting to just step into an house without making the house owner know of his presence he called into the daerkness:"Strife Delivery Service! I have your ordered package for you!"

His answer was heavy silence. Cloud frowned befor he stepped inside.

It took a while for his Mako infused eyes to adjust to the darkness, he was surrounded with. He stood in a huge entrance hall with a beautiful decorated ceiling and a staircase leading to the upper floor of the building.

Cloud listened awhile to the silence hoping to hear anything that could lead to the conclusion that someone actually lived here. As he waited a little while longer he decided to leave. Someone played a trick on him that was for sure and apparently this someone had fun to send deliveries to a house that's not even inhabited. Cloud let out an angry exhale and turned around to leave the mansion again in loneliness. But before he coul exit the door, said door slammed shut preventing him from going outside.Cloud huffed and gripped the doorhandle to push the door open again. Stupid Wind. But as he turned the knob, nothing happened. He tried again and again but to his dismay that didn't work out as he hoped it would. Maybe the door was stuck somehow? He kicked against the door but nothing happend. Instead of that sand trickled down the frame landing on his hair and dusting his schoulders.

Well that was just great. Stuck in a mansion. He turned around facing yet again the staircase he slowly began to hate, just for it's exsistence. Perhaps there was another way out and Cloud began walking through the mansion. But the search for a 'back door' beared no fruit, even as he went upstairs nothing seemed to be useful enough to be an exit. He tried windows but they were as tightly shut as the door was. He couldn't break the glass as well it was as if something invisible was protecting the entire house holding it up and preventing from being destroyed from the inside. Cloud sighed again an run a black clad hand over his hair that was now dusted. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from across the hallway. He went to the room he hoped the noise was coming from and opened the door lightly. A soft tune reached his ear and his tense muscles relaxed almost immediatly. Someone was singing in a language he didn't understand but the song was so comforting. He opened the door fully and gasped lightly by the sight that was presented to him.

The room was beautiful. It was lighten up with candles which were almost everywhere ,on the floor, the wall and a few hanging from the ceiling. Before Cloud a path which was lined with candles lead to a thing that looked like an altar of some sort. It was decorated with flowers and the candle light gave an almost romantic aura. Cloud walked the path to the altar and registered a figure standing just behind it. It was made out of stone and looked like a dragon it's wings streched out behind him, it's mouth was fletched to reveal a row of sharp teeth. Cloud watched it's flawless contures and when he wouldn't know it was a stature, he would think it was alive.

"It's impressive isn't it?", a voice suddenly said. Cloud spun quickly around, his eyes were wide his irises shrunken to the size of a needle, the mako pulsing behind the blue surface making them glow in the dark.

Cloud steadiet his breath and let his hand that was ready to go to the handle of his sword retreat. Before him stood a boy not older than 12 with clothes which were hanging limply off his body. They were purple and partly torn. He was barefoot and his eyes were hidden behind a hoodie. The boy looked up though it was hard to tell because of the hoodie. He seemed to muster Cloud as well before he said: "You are the one."

Cloud was irritated. What was the kid talking about anyway?

"Who are you?", Cloud asked his voice steady and cool. The boy shrugged lightly.

"My name is not of importance. You are the one, Cloud."

Cloud tilted his head a little to the side.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't say, you have to find out yourself. The only thing that i say is, that your help is needed elswehere."

Cloud drew his eyebrows together a way to express his irritation and he began to scratch his neck with his fingertips.

"Elswhere? Sorry but i'm not interested.", after saying that Cloud went to pass the srange boy but the soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You can't go."

Cloud turned to see the boy gone. He blinked. Had he just imagined things? But suddenly the earth beneath him began to tremble and the lights flickered. The trembling grew stronger and stronger until he couldn't hold his balance any longer and he flew forward. Into the darkness...

--

tbc...

I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think of it! Actually i'm pretty proud of this chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
